What Will Happen To Yugi?
by kristen89
Summary: My first Fanfic hope it's good! Yugi had a great life until his grandfather dies and he is kicked out of his house to live on the streets fighting starvation. I suk at summaries! Please R&R Rated Pg13 for violence Rating may change later.
1. Kicked Out

My first fic hope you like it!  
  
Copyright: I do not own yu-gi-oh. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
A/N Is authors note (just to let ya know) **************************************************************************** **********  
  
What Will Happen To Yugi?  
By Kristen  
  
Kicked Out  
  
"Quick" he thought "I have to be quick". He ran around the small apartment that he had shared with his grandfather gathering things that he would need. He packed some food and some clothes his monster cards.(A/N might be used later) He stopped his mad rush when he saw a picture of him and his grandfather smiling. He would have never have guessed at the time that his grandfather would be gone so soon. Just because of a drunk driver. He had been at school at the time but when he had gotten home he was told the awful news.  
  
*Flash Back* Yugi had just gotten home when a doctor came up and asked him what his name was. He replied Yugi Moto (A/N don't know, is that's how it's spelled). The doctor told him that walking home from the game shop his grandfather owned, he had been hit by a drunk driver. He had been rushed to the hospital, and died a short time later. Yugi was crushed, first his parents were killed in a car accident when he was young, and now this. His only living relative was killed. He had tried to keep the shop going when he wasn't at school but it was too much too handle all alone. He had to sell the business, which he wasn't too happy about. Slowly he got further and further behind in paying rent. The owner was constantly breathing down his neck to get the money paid. Finally the owner had gotten so fed up he called the social worker to come take Yugi to the orphanage. *End Flash Back*  
  
That was why he was frantically packing now. He started his mad packing again. He had to bring a lot because he knew he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.. He was only fifteen and wasn't legal age to live alone. He was constantly avoiding the social workers who came to school to "Help him" as they put it. "Yeah right more like send him to an orphanage" he thought. He didn't want to go there at all. Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and stopping at his door. He knew his time had run out. He heard the key in the lock click as the door was flung open. Their stood the manager of the apartment and the social worker.  
  
Yugi barley had time to grab his duffel bag, before he was grabbed and pushed down the stairs towards the exit by the manager. "Get Out! and don't come back until you can pay the rent" yelled the apartment manager. The social worker had some goons waiting for him downstairs he found out since he never came to their meetings at school. "So the social worker was prepared" he thought out as he was grabbed form behind and dragged toward a waiting van. He was being taken to the orphanage, he knew that. They had been trying to get him to go for the longest time. He had always managed to avoid them, until today. The manager and the social worker were discussing what was to be done with Yugi's other possessions when all of a sudden Yugi got very angry at them discussing what will happen to his things and him without even asking his opinion. He was so angry he struggled really hard to get out of the grip holding him, the goon not expecting this let him go.  
  
He ran as fast as his short legs would carry him. He could hear the social workers men calling after him, but he didn't stop to even look back..  
  
********************************************************  
  
Well I think I'll end it here If you want more than review please 


	2. Living on the streets

Copyrights: I do not own anything that relates to yu gi oh ************************************************************************  
  
Living on The streets  
  
When yugi finally stopped running he was at the park he and his grandpa had come to a lot. He sat down heavily and let all of his pent up emotions come out. He was sad that everything he had ever come to know was taken forcefully from him and he was also angry. He was angry at the social worker, for doing her job- and making him miserable, at the owner of his apartment building for calling the crummy social worker, but most of all he was angry at his grandpa for leaving him. He knew it wasn't his grandpas fault, it was the drunk drivers but he was still angry.  
  
He missed his grandpa terribly, he missed everything that he had known, everything that had been taken from him. They were even going to make him move to a crummy orphanage. When he had stopped crying he realized that he was in trouble. Where was he going to live now, and what was he going to eat. He had brought some food and all the money he had but that wasn't going to last forever. All the money he had couldn't even pay the rent that was due. He knew he was in trouble.  
  
He got up off of the bench, he realized he would have to find somewhere to sleep quickly since night was falling. Since it was October, the nights were really cold. He cursed himself for not bringing a blanket.  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
Yugi had now been living on the streets for a couple of weeks. He had used up all his food and money in the first couple of days. Try as he might the money hadn't lasted very long, and he had yet to find a place warm enough for him to sleep. For the past weeks he had slept under the trees at the park. When a policeman had come to see why he was out so late he had fled. He hadn't been back since. The nights were getting colder and he knew if he was to live he would have to find somewhere to stay. Another person who he had bumped into living on the streets had told him of a place to go once he was desperate. He said that some churches gave out free meals to the homeless, or a home, so he could get a meal and some rest. He had tried that yesterday, with no such luck. As soon as he had got himself a bowl of soup some guys jumped him and stole it. He hated being short for his age. The other boys their had also teased him about his hair style(spiked red and black with blond bangs). He hadn't gone back there either in a couple of days.  
  
He was starving and growing thinner everyday from lack of food. With no other alternative he had started sleeping in shop door ways and begging on street corners.. Some days people would be nice and give him either food or money, but lately they had been nasty. The shop owners had kicked him out of their doorway, and some had even gone so far as to take him into an alley way and beat him senseless. ************************************************************************  
  
That's it for now If you want me to continue please Review The more reviews the faster the updates 


	3. A Friend For Yugi

A friend for Yugi  
  
One day after one of those beating Yugi was leaning up against a building thinking about his life when a girl came up to him. He thought he was probably going to get either beaten or kicked out again so he signed and looked up. When he looked at her he saw she was handing him a sandwich. He grabbed the food and muttered a thank you before gobbling it up.  
  
*Girls POV*  
  
As I looked closely at the boy I noticed that he looked about my age and he had a giant black eye that must have come from a fight. I also noticed that he was really dangerously skinny so I gave him my sandwich. I knew I would probaly get into trouble for helping this 'street punk' as my dad put it but she couldn't help it one look into those innocent violet eyes of his and you were trapped.  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
At first I was wary of her, knowing that she probably wanted something in return for feeding me but as soon as I looked into her bright green eyes I knew she wouldn't hurt me. I was so hungry I forgot my manners as I inhaled the sandwich she gave me. After I finished eating I asked her what her name was. She told me her name was Kristen. That's a pretty name I commented.  
  
*Kristen's POV*  
  
After I told him my name I knew I was even more in trouble, if my parents knew I was outside alone talking to a 'street punk' I was in for it. I didn't care though I could deal with them later. I asked him what his name was and he said Yugi. That's a nice name too I pointed out. I think I actually saw him smile. He looked so angelic and cute I couldn't believe he was living on the streets. "How old are you?" I asked. "15" he replied. "You?". "same". '15' I thought 'how could anyone survive alone on the streets at 15' We talked for a while and I really started to get to know him, when suddenly I heard yelling I knew my mom was looking for me. "Well I better go I told him", "My mom is looking for me (since I left the mall without her). He looked sad all of a sudden, like I had kicked him. I couldn't stand that look I told him that I would try to see him again tomorrow same time same place, and I would bring food. He brightened at that and said he would be waiting. Then I hurried off so my mom wouldn't know what I had been doing and lock me in the house.  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
After she had left I thought about her, I finally had a friend someone I could share all of my thoughts with. I just hope she comes back. She had told me that if she was found talking to me she could be put under house arrest by her over protective parents. We had laughed at the thought but promised to stay out of sight to talk. ************************************************************************ I think I'll end it here If you like it please tell me by reviewing Also you can e-mail me some ideas of what should happen next Btw I have 8 chappies done I'm just to lazy to update but I'll try to do it today 


	4. Just Talking

I want to thank all of the reviewers I'll try not to be so slow next time but this chapter wasn't even supposed to be in the story, also with my homework load, I'm happy I got this chapter up. Thanks to Jane Marr –lol you do that Rowan Girl – um his friends come in later just their not really his friends (you'll find out) P.S. I'll try to include Ryou sarahaoa – If Yugi doesn't like me now he'll absolutely despise me later nikalu – here's your update Vampire Innuyasha- here's an update for you ajanashae – I hope it does too just it probably wont for along time  
  
****************************************************************** It had been a couple of weeks since yugi had been kicked out of his house. He had made friends with Kristen who listened to his problems and tried to help him. She brought him money and food from time to time, but all of their meetings were cut short by her running back home so her parents wouldn't realize she was missing. Also Kristen could only meet him after her private school was over for the day. It was always such a long wait for him.  
  
After a couple of days Kristen had a plan that if they met in the church around the block her parents wouldn't be suspicious and they could chat longer. They had gone to it their first day together and realized it was the perfect place no one would find them and the priest didn't know who she was. A few days later they had talked about anything and everything. They talked about their childhood, and what (in Kristen's case)her parents wanted her to be when she grew up. Yugi didn't know what would happen in his future since he had been thrown out of his apartment he hadn't gone to school, so he didn't have a very good education. When she heard this she knew she could help him even more by tutoring him. She realized he was a quick learner, he had even understood stuff that she had trouble with. When that happened he would teach her.  
  
He was on his way to on of their meetings at the church when it happened. He had taken a back way towards the church since he had spent the day at the market. He was walking along side the dirt road when he noticed a van following him. He picked up the pace, hoping that it wasn't the social worker.  
  
****************************************************************** I think that's where I'll end it for now Remember if you want more then please review 


	5. Kidnapped!

Thank you to all of my reviewers  
  
And again I do not own yugioh  
  
**************************************************************** When Yugi was walking toward the church, down the street one day he noticed a van following him. First he thought it was the social worker but then two boys got out of the van, one with brown hair and the other with blond. As soon as Yugi saw this he started to run, he knew he had to get somewhere where he could either hide or find sanctuary. He knew their was a little church up a head where he knew they couldn't touch him, so he ran in that direction. He made it but he had come around to the back. When he tried the door he realized it was locked. He had to run to the front. He looked back and only saw the blond chasing him. He started to breath heavily, from running, he knew that he would get caught soon unless he got inside the church.  
  
Yugi had to run away from him. One was waiting around the corner for him as he was running he knew as soon as he got inside the church he would be safe. The back door that he had tried had been locked. He had to run to the front door to get in. when he saw another guy standing there. When the guy noticed yugi coming he smiled he knew that between the two of them they had the squirt cornered. Yugi just dodged his outstretched arms and continued to the door, with both of the guys right behind him. He was reaching for the door handle when all of a sudden the door opened and a lady stepped out. The door hit yugi square in the face and knocked him to the ground giving his two chasers time to catch up. The lady didn't even glance back at who she had hit she just continued on her way. He struggled to get up from the ground before he was caught but he was too weak and worn out from lack of food and the illness he was just starting to get rid of. "I guess the kids too worn out to run anymore" the blond sneered to his friend. Once they had reached him the blond roughly pulled him up by the collar while the brown haired one put chains on his small wrists. He was then picked up and half dragged to the waiting van.  
  
When he was placed in the middle seat between his two captors, he noticed why they needed a van. There was two girls in the front, the one who was driving was blond and she said her name was Mai, and the one in the passenger seat had short brown hair, she introduced herself as Tea.. The two boys who had been chasing after him were reluctant to introduce themselves and get friendly with the 'kid' as they kept calling him. So Tea introduced them as Tristen (brown hared guy) and Joey (blond).  
  
After introductions were made Tea picked up a cell phone and called their boss. "Mission accomplished sir" she said. "Is the boy ok?" he asked. "A few cuts, scrapes and very thin but other then that, he's fine" Tea replied. "Good, bring him to me as fast as you can I expect you here within the week, he demanded, call me if something happens to delay you". "Yes sir" she said, and hung up.  
  
When the phone call was done Yugi got over the shock and started to struggle out from between the two boys towards the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Tristen said, we've been nice so far but don't expect too much". He was picked back up and seat belted in tightly. Then a gross rag was put over his mouth, he struggled to get free but the stuff took affect and he passed out. "You didn't need to do that to the poor kid, Mai stated, there was nowhere for him to go". "Your just too soft on him" Joey said. "If you had lost all of your relatives, lived on the streets for a month, and then been kidnapped how do you think you would react" she said. "Either way he's passed out now for a couple of hours, we'll deal with him when he wakes up. 


	6. Now What?

Hey everyone! Srry for the slow updates but high school is hard ya know Thanx to  
  
Well enough of me talking heres more.  
  
Last time I do not own Yugioh  
  
****************************************************************** Chapter 6 What Now?  
  
About an hour later Yugi started to wake up. "Mm , Where am I?" he asked. Suddenly he saw the cuffs and it all came back in a rush. He stated to struggle out of his seatbelt, but was stopped by Tristen. "I wouldn't do that if I were you little one, Or we might knock you out again" he said while reaching for the cloth. "No, I'll be good just don't knock me out" Yugi whimpered while giving his best puppy dog eyes he could muster. He realized there was nothing he could do if he didn't want to get knocked out again. So he flopped back down into his seat. Even if he couldn't get out of the car he could still try to get out of the cuffs without being noticed he realized. He could also look out the window to see where they were taking him, so he would know how to get home if he ran away.  
  
They had been driving for what seemed like hours. After the first 10 minutes Yugi stopped trying to get out of the cuffs, he knew there was no possible way out without the key. He had more important things to do like watch out the window for landmarks so he would know his way back home. Not that it mattered if he got home no one would want him no one even knew he was missing. Well except for Kristen, she probably started to get worried after he didn't come to the church to talk.  
  
A couple of hours later Yugi started to squirm again. This time Joey asked what his problem was. Yugi said "I have to go!". "Go where?" they all asked. "You know, 'go'" yugi replied, while squirming. Joey, Tristan and Mai still looked clueless. From the front seat Tea said that there wouldn't be a rest stop for another half an hour. Yugi said he was desperate. Mai parked the car at the side of the road and Joey and Tristan helped Yugi out of the car and near the edge of the forest on the side of the road. They stood on either side of Yugi and waited for him to 'go'. "I can't go with you guys staring" he stated. Joey and Tristan both sighed and turned around. As soon as they had turned around Yugi took off running into the forest. He knew he couldn't outrun them but maybe if he hid they would give up and go away he thought. He stopped and looked around the clearing he had entered for a place to hide. He was looking around for a place to hide when he noticed a plant it was every where. He started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. He collapsed and hit his head on a rock knocking him out. ***************************************************************** OOH Cliffy! Thought I'd leave you hanging. Again Reviews would really be appreciated and any ideas for characters or stuff to add is welcome as well. Remember this is my first attempt at a fanfic so please tell me if I've done or spelt something wrong.(don't be mean though LOL) Thanx I'll update sooner next time 


	7. Into The Woods We Go

Thanx to all who reviewed Yami Tangela Pharaohs angel- School is hard isn't it but I'm coping thanx for your review ****************************************************************** Chapter 7- Into The Woods We Go  
  
When Joey and Tristen heard him take off running after they turned their backs, Joey cursed loudly and ran after him, while Tristan ran up to the van and told the rest what happened. "What" Tea screamed "find him!". "Joey's after him now he'll call once he's got him, and even if Yugi got ahead start there is no where for him to really go now is there?".  
  
Just then Joey found Yugi in the clearing. 'Yes' he thought 'I got you now'. When he noticed Yugi face down on the ground and not moving, and bleeding from his head he swore again. There boss would kill them if he was hurt or even worse dead. Joey ran over to Yugi and rolled him over. He checked Yugi trying to find out what was wrong but other than the gash on his brown where his head connected with the rock, he couldn't find anything else that could explain why Yugi had fallen in the first place. He quickly called up Tristen and said "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is I found the kid", "Good said Tristen and passed along the message, but what's the bad news?" he asked when he came back on. "Well the bad news is that...Oh shit...". "What , what happened?" asked Tristen starting to panic. "He stopped breathing, you have to call a doctor fast, I'll keep him alive as long as I can" Joey said then turned off the phone. Tristen told tea and the other what Joey had just told him. "Hurry, call a doctor" yelled Mai. "Are you crazy, if we call the hospital he'll be sure to tell them that we kidnapped him" Tristen said. "Well they wont believe him if we talk to them first, and besides who did we kidnap him from there's no one to verify that". Said Mai. "Plus we can't just let him die, that's cruel and you know our master wants him alive" added Tea. "Fine, I'll call the doctor" said Tristen "but you better have a good story to tell them".  
  
Back with Joey in the clearing Yugi wasn't doing so good. When Joey was on the phone talking to Tristen he had suddenly stopped breathing. He took the cuffs off Yugi and placed then in his coat pocket, not wanting the paramedics to ask unwanted questions. As he was doing this he noticed a small simple silver bracelet. It was a medic alert bracelet. He made a mental note to tell the others about it. Then he undid Yugi's shirt buttons, to give him mouth to mouth, to help him breath. He looked at Yugi's small frail chest, but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Yugi was deathly skinny, you could even see his ribs, but there was also cuts and scars all over his delicate frame.  
  
Just then the paramedics showed up and took over. They put him on a stretcher and hoisted him into the van. Tea went along to make sure Yugi was Alright. While the others followed in the van.  
  
****************************************************************** Well I'll stop it here but I'll write another chapter and post it today as well Please review And tell me what you think 


	8. In The Hospital

Thanx for reviews Yami Tangela Pharaohs angel- Here's another chappie Saniya's Stars- glad your enjoying it  
  
Chapter 8- At the hospital  
  
At the Hospital the 4 teens were waiting anxiously for news about Yugi. Tea had called there boss and told him what happened. He was very angry that Yugi outsmarted them and he said as soon as Yugi was able to travel he wanted them to continue driving to him. They had devised a plan that they would pretend they were Yugi's long lost cousins come to take him to his uncles house.  
  
When the doctor came out, she said that Yugi was fine now, he had just had an allergic reaction to ivy(A/N I don't know if you can actually have a deadly reaction to ivy, but hey this is my fanfic and Yugi does). She also said that it would have been easier to treat if his body hadn't been weak from hunger and the illness he had had recently. She also told them that if he didn't fatten up soon he would die.  
  
**Yugi's room** When Yugi woke up he was in a comfy bed. He looked around and noticed that the room was very white. "Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. He was surprised to get an answer back. "Your in a hospital" a boy said. When Yugi looked to his left he noticed another bed in his room. It had a boy that had a pale face, long white hair and brown eyes. "My names Ryou" the boy said "What's yours?". "My names Yugi" he replied. 'how did I get here' he asked himself ' the last thing I remember is feeling dizzy'. The boy looked at Yugi and wondered what he was thinking about, but he didn't want to pry so he just sat and waited for Yugi to talk.  
  
He didn't have to wait long before he and Yugi were talking about different battle strategies of duel monsters. They were both fans of the card game and had both never lost a duel.  
  
A little while later a nurse came in to give both boys there dinner she also checked Yugi's vitals to make sure he was ok.. She also reminded him that he would have to put on weight before he was allowed to leave the hospital. After she had gone Ryou and Yugi laughed about gaining weight on hospital food(A/N I've heard hospital food is gross).  
  
A week later the doctors said that Yugi was free to go since he had gained some weight. The night before he left Yugi had a talk with Ryou he told him his whole story, since they had become good friends. Ryou felt sorry for Yugi after all he had been through he gets kidnapped. Ryou gave him some advice he said "Let them take you to where your going, be aware of the roads you take, if it's someplace bad then retrace the roads and come back here. You can stay at my place, I have plenty of room". "You wouldn't mind?" Yugi asked. "No the place is big for just me and my brother Bakura" he said. He drew some directions and gave them to Yugi. "These are directions to my house, if you need them" Ryou said. "That's so nice of you" Yugi said(A/N awww starting to tear up). "No problem" Ryou said, Now you better get some sleep if your going to study the roads tomorrow, good night". "Good night Ryou, and thank you"  
  
************************************************************************ I thought I would stop it there It was starting to get sad and mushy but this is the only time that Yugi has been shown kindness(after his grandpa dies, and is kidnapped away from Kristen) I'm on a roll today I might post another chappie Please review 


	9. Leaving the Hospital

On Fanfiction:  
  
Angel of Passion- Thanx a lot for your comment. This was the very first fic I wrote so I'm glad it's ok. It's taking a long time to get chappies up though, and after this chappie I'm going to take a break until I think of wat to write. I 'm all out of ideas of wat I should add. If you have suggestions e-mail me plz!!!  
  
Pharaohs Angel- yes he finally has a friend. As I said above I will be taking a break from this fic, so if you have ideas plz e-mail me and I'll add them.  
  
I need a little help, cause I really want to finish this for dedicated reviewers like you guys!!  
  
On Mediaminer: I'd like to thank 'the pest' for my first ever flame! (If you don't want to hear my ranting then scroll down now and read the story)  
  
ranting When I first read it I was shocked and hurt, that someone actually thought my story sucked that much. I mean it's not like I haven't gotten low ratings but they were just from my friends joking around. I think I first felt shocked and hurt because everyone else who reviewed seemed to really like it, then this person comes on and says everything is crap. I can and will accept flames, I just wish that instead of saying everything was bad they could comment on something or at least tell me what I did wrong so I could change and improve it. I mean they rated my spelling and grammar low, a six , I checked it twice what more can a person do. The thing that's funny is that they said my creativity was a 9 yet the enjoyment factor was a 1. LOL end ranting  
  
I think I took that rather well (LOL) Also a big thank you goes out to Arekya- I don't really know what the pairings should be if any (I'm new at this) but you could e-mail me some suggestions if you like Kristy200226aol.com Originally the 'boss' was going to be Yami but I think I changed my mind you'll have to wait and see. Of course you can be in it ,(but it might have to be a small part, give me time to think) I'm still trying to figure out how to put Yami and Bakura in it as well Thanx to my other reviewers on facfiction.net as well  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that does not belong to me (basically everything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
Now Back to the story(just a short chappie until I think of what to write next)  
  
Chapter 9- Leaving the Hospital  
  
The next day Yugi was woken up early. The nurse checked his vitals, all the while she talked about the new life he was going to have living with his Uncle, and cousins. Yugi was wondering what she was talking about, he didn't have any living relatives. When he told her this she just smiled and told him that the four teenagers that had brought him to the hospital had told everyone that he wouldn't know them, but they were sent to bring him home with them, so he wouldn't have to live on the streets. When she told him this Yugi looked really confused, then it dawned on him that they weren't allowed to take anyone out of the hospital unless they were family. His kidnappers must be trying to pass him off as their distant cousin. He decided that if he was going to escape them he would have to tell the doctors that he had no idea who these people were, and hope that she believed him.  
  
As he was thinking he was already wheeled out the front of the hospital. He had already said goodbye to Ryou, and had a duel monster card to remember him by. Tea and Mai had gone to get the car, while Joey and Tristan stayed with Yugi and chatted with the doctor. As the car pulled up the doctor gave Yugi a hug and told him to behave himself, with his uncle. He decided that now was the time to act. "But...." He started, but was cut off by Joey lifting him out of the wheel chair, and Tristan giving him a dirty look behind the doctors back. "...I liked it here". He finished weakly. He couldn't do it. Why couldn't he tell the nice doctor that he was being kidnapped right in front of her. "Aww, aren't you the sweetest boy", she said. "Sorry, but we got to go" stated Joey. "Alright, take care" said the doctor as they got all settled and drove off. She hoped that Yugi would have fun at his cousins house and that he would stop having this fantasy that he was being kidnapped. She liked Yugi, she wasn't sure why. It could be his big violet puppy dog eyes, or his soft spoken personality. Whatever it was she hoped he would be ok. And she walked back into the hospital to help other patients.  
  
As you can probably tell I don't know what to write I'm kind of making this up as I go from here on out If you have any suggestion then please review or you can e-mail me at Kristy200226aol.com Thanx 


	10. Discovery

Finally I have had my inspiration, while I was on my vacation, and decided to type it up. I really hope you'll forgive me for the terrible delay in typing it up and uploading it but I was wasn't sure if I liked it enough to add. Then I decided at least it was a chapter and I should just ask you guys what you think. I could always change things here and there. Hope you enjoy it!!

Thanx to my reviewers You kept me writing this when I wanted to quit!

**On Fanfiction**

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel- Glad you know wat I went through to try to get ideas. Thanks so much for your idea. I might just use it later

**On Mediaminer**

???- Ok I'll spell check more

Arekya- I finally was able to write you in Hope you like it

KaoriLindsayBlack- Thanx I'll be sure to review yours

Ajanashoe- Thanx that means a lot to me

Hey me again- lol thanx for compliments

Youkosgirl4-Here's another chappie

Inuyasha5243469- you'll never guess who it's a big surprise

Written on July 28

Typed on August 12

I Do not Own Yugioh, Or the reference to Among The Hidden

Chapter 10 

When Yugi and his captors had been driving forever after the hospital, Tea finally exclaimed that they were almost there. When Yugi glanced out of the window he saw an enormous castle like house. They all got out, dragging Yugi behind them, and brought him into a sitting room off to the side of the front door. There he was untied and told to sit and wait for his uncle to arrive. When everyone had left the room and shut the door behind them, he quickly got up and raced to the closest window to try to escape. But hearing a deep voice say "I wouldn't do that if I were you Yugi". He stopped and looked towards the other door. There he saw a very tall man with long white hair, and a reddish suit, holding a wine glass. "If you want to know why I brought you here, and I bet you do, you will stay and listen to what I have to say" The man said. Grudgingly Yugi sat down on the closest chair and waited for the story began. The man started talking while pacing nervously around the room.

This is what he said:

"A few years before you were born Yugi, the government decided that if people continued to have a lot of children they would soon run out of ways to keep all those people healthy and well fed, so they passed a law saying parents could only have 2 children each and only if they were married, that way they would have enough food for everyone. Anyone caught having more then two the whole family was killed unless they turned in their third baby. Now if people did have a third child that child usually stayed in hiding and wasn't allowed to go to school or play outside for fear of being seen. But some families thought because they were rich the law didn't apply to them, and that no one would tell the government on them.

This was your family Yugi. Your parents had a son named Yami, a daughter named Arekya and then they had another son, you. Even though they wouldn't take the chance to send you to school you were going to have a private tutor come in, as soon as you were old enough. But someone told the police their suspicions and they came and burned the place down. After the fire they found your parents bodies as well as your sisters, but Your and Yami's weren't there. The fire people said it was too hot and your bodies burned up. And yet here you are today, and I want to know how you escaped and lived when you were only two years old and could barely speak.

A few years after your family was brutally murdered, the government decided that they didn't really need the law after all and discarded it, but not before many children and families were sacrificed.

Either way you are making my life difficult, you see I really am your uncle, your father's younger brother and the weirdo in the family. I was left a large sum of money when my brother died, that is if any of his children weren't still alive. But no body knows that your alive. Your grandfather kept a low profile on you so I didn't locate you, and neither did the government, because legally you were still illegal. But I was almost in trouble if you had gone to the orphanage and they found out who you really were, then I wouldn't have the money that I have now, you would.

Since no body knows you're here, or that your alive, then you may stay that way, alive I mean, as long as your quiet and stay out of my way. But if you cause problems or try to escape you will be dealt with immediately.

My guards will escort you to your room now, there is a bathroom their and some books, food will be brought to you. I hope you enjoy yourself here". "Oh and before you leave Yugi, my name is Pegasus".

Through the whole story Yugi had just sat mutely staring at his "uncle", when the guards came and dragged him to his room he was still in a state of shock of all that had happened. He had no idea that his family had died for him and he felt really guilty. His grandfather never told him any of this, and he didn't know he had any siblings. But something else that Pegasus had said had bothered him, How did he escape from the burning building, so young and got to his grandfathers house?

Yugi: You made my uncle Pegasus?!!? How could you takes out frying pan

Kristen: Hehehe gotta go dashes off

Yugi: come back here swings frying pan

Plz review or Yugi will smack you with a frying pan

(lol jks)


End file.
